All Falls Down
All Falls Down is a song by British-Norwegian record producer and DJ Alan Walker, featuring American singer Noah Cyrus and British DJ and record producer Digital Farm Animals. It was composed by Digital Farm Animals, Pablo Bowman, Sarah Blanchard and its producers Walker, Mood Melodies, Digital Farm Animals and The Six, with lyrics written by The Six, Bowman, Blanchard and Daniel Boyle. The song was released on 27 October 2017 via Mer Musikk and Ultra Music. Description The song is set in common time and has a tempo of 98 beats per minute. It is written in the key of Bb minor with a chord progression of Gb–Ab-Db-Bbm. Background On 23 October 2017, Walker released a trailer for the single. Described as "an action-packed adventure of epic proportion" and "a real roller coaster affair" by critics, it features a variety of subplots, including romance, kidnapping, cult-like burials, "an Alan Walker-branded time capsule and explosions", as well as "flaming torches, desert landscapes, welded metal and a digital timer". On 25 October 2017, Walker revealed features on the song via social media. Walker offered in a press release: "With this record I got the opportunity to collaborate with some amazing artists. Noah Cyrus' voice is absolutely incredible! Ever since I first heard the topline, I've been in love with it and can't wait for my fans to hear it as well. It has a refreshing production that still fits well within my signature sound, which is important for me to maintain as I evolve as an artist." Cyrus added: "I've loved this record since the moment I heard it. It's amazing to be a part of this song with such a badass dude and it's really incredible to be a part of this project." Critical reception Kat Bein of Billboard wrote: "The track kicks off with glimmering acoustic strums and finger-snaps, all leading up to a bouncy, anthemic drop." Matthew Meadow of Your EDM felt "the drop is still characteristically Walker", and appreciates that "the influence from Digital Farm Animals is noticeable". Kevin Apaza of Direct Lyrics praised Walker for "gives listeners a counterbalance in the form of an uplifting electro pop beat and drops" despite the "rather sad" lyrics. Erik of EDM Sauce wrote a mixed review of the song, saying that the song has "a more laid back almost tropical feeling", which he opined as "something like Kygo might release". He also praised Cyrus for "providing gorgeous vocals throughout". He concluded by deeming the song "a lesser known, forgettable release" from Walker. Music video The music video, released alongside the single, joins a post-apocalyptic trilogy which began with the visual for Walker's previous single "Tired". It continues where the previous video left off, taking place after hundreds of years, when a solar storm destroyed all technology on earth. The music video currently has over 193 million views and 1 million likes as of January 3, 2020. Poll Do you like All Falls Down? Yes No Video Category:Different World Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Vocal